


In Italia

by Oriviurr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Swearing, like seriously a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriviurr/pseuds/Oriviurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where's the fun in an ordinary engagement anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Italia

"What the fuck do you want?"

The customer paled, looking up at the impatient waiter fearfully as Lovino narrowed his eyes in a way that promised extreme discomfort if the person didn't answer quickly. He was unbelievably close to finishing his shift, so he was taking his anxiety out on the guests because he was Lovino and he could do that. Sensing the annoyed waiter's mood, the customer quickly started to recite her boring, average order as her eyes darted fearfully around the restaurant, avoiding Lovi's homicidal glare. He stomped away, growling about lazy, inconsiderate customers and terrible restaurants that overworked their customers. As he entered the kitchen, his twin brother looked up from his newest concoction with a concerned and very Feli expression.

"Fratello, are you angry again?"

Lovino glared half-heartedly, pulling his waistcoat off and throwing it to the side before grabbing his gucci coat from the cluttered rack and pulling his phone out of the pocket, texting furiously.

"I think Fratello needs a hug!" Feli declared, dropping his spoon and rushing to embrace the waiter.

Lovino yelped, struggling in his brother's surprisingly strong grasp.

"Get the hell off me! I'm texting Toni, idiota!" He raged, giving one last weary glare before turning back to his phone as the notifications sound went off.

 **Antonio:** Rlly lookin 4ward 2 2nite! «3 Wnna meet at de fountain? 3 3 3 CU der! 3 :)

Lovino twitched.

 **Lovino:** What the fuck did we say about grammer asshole?! And yeah, fine.

"Tell Toni I said Ciao!" Feliciano yelled, seemingly back at his pasta.

 **Lovino:**  The idiot says hi, by the way.

 **Antonio:** Tell Feli I said hi as wll! Luv u!

As Lovino stomped out the door, he heard a passing "Fratello you're blushing" and slammed the door.  _Hard._

* * *

It was dark out.  _Really dark._  And fuck, was it  _cold._ Lovi glared up at the sky, zipping his coat up further. Fuck weather. Any normal person would probably have commented on how pretty and romantic the stars were but Lovi totally didn't think that or anything. Nope. No sir-y. His breath fogged up as he trudged down the snowy street, disintegrating into the cool, purple sky. It was kinda pretty.

He arrived at the park, vaguely dark due to the late hour but still lit by the soft glow of the street lamps on the cobbled pathways. The grass was damp and collected on his designer shoes as he stomped towards his destination, the large fountain in the centre of the park. It was an ok fountain, not too small, not too big and it didn't do that weird thing where it stopped being a fountain. Lovino fucking hated fountains like that.

He could just about make out his boyfriend's curly, chocolate coloured hair in the distance as the tomato bastard grinned at him and waved enthusiastically. Lovino waved stoically back, one eyebrow raised as he questioned whether Antonio actually  _had_ a brain. Actually, it was probably just tomatoes by now.

As soon as he got within a decent distance, the Spaniard leapt at him, pulling him into the  _second fucking hug that night._ What the fuck is wrong with people?!

"D-dammit bastard! People could see!" he spluttered, quickly looking around for signs of life. Jesus Christ, it was packed!

"But Lovi! The world needs to know our love!" Antonio exclaimed, gaining the attention of way too many people. For fuck's sake.

"I think the world is pretty fucking fine with the love it has at the moment, idiot," he growled, shoving his lover off.

"Awh, Lovi thinks there's love in the world!" Antonio said adoringly.

"I do not!" the Italian snorted indignantly.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

"Shut the fuck up bastard or you're sleeping on the couch."

Antonio chuckled, before he bit his lip as if he were figuring out how to say something important. Hmm? What could he want to say? Lovino's fucking stupid mind suddenly went all 'Hey! Let's jump to conclusions!". Was Antonio… breaking up with him?!

"Lovi, these past few years have been fantastic…" he began, looking his boyfriend in the eyes with those beautiful olive orbs.

"…But sometimes it just feels like it isn't enough…" Oh no. He was breaking up with him. Was it his attitude? His habit to break things when he got angry?  _His brother?!_

"…So, I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me Lovino Vargas?" Antonio asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring, studded with jewels coloured green, red and white. The Italian flag.

Lovino didn't know what to think.

So he did the first thing that came to mind.

Which was push the Spanish bastard in the fountain.

The crowd that had gathered around to watch the engagement gasped as they were all drenched in the splash. They gave him dirty looks, conveying their displeasure and hate. They probably thought that his little gesture meant no.

Oh, they didn't know half of it.

Hate turned to confusion as Antonio surfaced, laughing his head off and proceeded to splash, no practically  _drown_ , Lovino, who in turn squealed and hit him over the head with his bag.

"Of fucking course, bastard."

There crowd cheered, to which Lovino blushed, and Antonio leapt out of the fountain and hugged him from behind, ignoring his protests ("Bastard, this coat is designer!"). He took the chance to slip the ring on Lovi's left hand, smiling softly and placed a loving kiss on the top of the Italian's head.

"Te amo, Lovi," he murmured, closing his eyes, forgetting about the crowd and just letting himself sink into the relief that  _he'd finally done it_.

He could've sworn he'd heard a little "Ti amo, bastard," as well.


End file.
